In electromagnetically actuated circuit controlling devices such as contactors, among the prime considerations is their reliable operation, rugged construction, and ease of assembly. Still other important considerations are ease of inspection and replacement of the components of the contactor and particularly of the contacts and coil.
In a number of prior art devices, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,961 issued Jan. 28, 1947 to Charles R. Mason et al, an armature and movable contact mounting are provided having two springs, one to bias the armature to the unattracted or circuit open position and the other to permit relative movement between the contacts and the armature after the contact has reached the closed circuit position during the movement of the armature to the attracted position. The armature is fixed to the bridging contact assembly by means of a screw which extends from the contact assembly and is threaded into the armature.
Other prior art devices of interest are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,294,685 issued Feb. 9, 1960 to Burch; 2,999,192 issued Sept. 5, 1961 to Lambert; 3,130,284 issued Apr. 21, 1964 to Woods; 3,265,828 issued Aug. 9, 1966 to Corn; 3,278,874 issued Oct. 11, 1966 to Fecho et al; 3,327,264 issued June 20, 1967 issued to Rodaway; 3,444,490 issued May 13, 1969 to Krummel et al, 3,614,680 issued Oct. 19, 1971 to Haydu; 4,044,322 issued Aug. 23, 1977 to Brown et al and 4,124,169 issued Feb. 27, 1979 to Katchka et al.
These patents are mentioned as being representative of the prior art and other pertinent references may exist. None of the above noted patents are deemed to affect the patentability of the present claimed invention.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides an electromagnetic contactor having the combination of components and structual features including: a movable pusher assembly having a stamped metal bracket attached to the bottom portion thereof, said metal bracket having a slot formed in a raised portion to define a plunger head receiving alcove between the pusher and the raised portion of the bracket, a plunger having a head portion with an intermediate neck portion of reduced diameter between the head portion and the body portion of the plunger, said neck being adapted to fit between the end walls of the slot in said bracket for trap mounting the head portion between the pusher and bracket members, a box shaped frame DC solenoid mounted in a base container and biased up against a carrier by a curved washer shaped spring member whereby the solenoid is float mounted to prevent component fatigue and accommodate for tolerance accumulations in the solenoid and base and to absorb the shock when the plunger seats.